Between Us (YOU)
by Park Ri Rin
Summary: ONESHOOT. Kyungsoo hadir diantara Yifan dan Chanyeol. "Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang." - Chanyeol. "Kehadiranmu sudah mengubah terlalu banyak." - Yifan. "Tak bisakah waktu berhenti dititik ini?" - Kyungsoo. YAOI - KRISOO / CHANSOO


**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol

and other;

**Warning :**

YAOI!

.

.

AUTHOR POV

"Kau siap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari lelaki paruh baya yang di panggil Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Hari pertama memang begitu." Kepala Sekolah Lee tersenyum. "Ku dengar kau sudah sering berpindah-pindah sekolah. Pasti melelahkan ya?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Suara langkah keduanya terdengar di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas baru Kyungsoo.

Benar. Ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo harus beradaptasi dengan sekolah baru dan daerah baru. Kali ini Seoul. Pekerjaan sang Ayah yang mengharuskannya untuk hidup nomaden. Ayahnya adalah seorang peneliti dari pusat di Amerika. Sekitar lima bulan lalu, ia berpindah ke Tokyo. Sebelumnya Beijing, sebelumnya lagi Bangkok, Manila, lalu entahlah... Kyungsoo tak ingat lagi. Tapi ia bersyukur karena sekarang ia di Seoul. Tanah kelahiran ia dan ibunya. Ia sempat tinggal selama tujuh tahun di Seoul sebelum Ayahnya mulai berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Kyungsoo hanya berharap bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir. Ia lelah hidup nomaden. Sebab ia bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi. Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Nah, ini kelasmu." suara Kepala Sekolah Lee menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari pikirannya. Bisa ia lihat pintu abu-abu yang tertutup rapat didepannya. Sebuah papan bertuliskan XI A.

Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya, Kepala Sekolah Lee." ujarnya sopan.

"Ya. Sekarang masuklah. Guru Jung sudah menunggumu didalam. Semoga kau bisa segera mendapatkan teman dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik." Kepala Sekolah Lee menepuk pundak Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian berlalu.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sebelum meraih knop pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Permisi." ucapnya pelan.

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo?" seorang guru wanita yang sudah Kyungsoo pastikan bernama Guru Jung itu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berdiri didekat pintu kelas. "Masuklah." senyum manis mengukir diwajah cantik guru Jung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah guru Jung kedepan kelas.

"Dia adalah teman baru kalian." guru Jung memperkenalkan. "Katakan sesuatu." berbisik lalu menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam sebagai salam, sebelum ia mulai bersuara.

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Mohon bimbingannya." ujar Kyungsoo. Ia kembali menunduk usai perkenalan.

Semua murid yang berada dikelas hanya diam. Guru Jung tersenyum.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" guru Jung kembali berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir. Selama ini, setiap ia datang kesekolah baru, ia hanya akan mengucapkan dua kalimat itu. Jadi jika sekarang disuruh menambahkan, ia bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

"Aku ingin bertanya." seorang siswa mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan Kim Jongdae." guru Jung mempersilahkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada matamu? Aku merasa jika itu terlalu besar." tanya pria berwajah kotak bernama Jongdae. Suara tawa langsung terdengar pada seisi kelas. Jongdae terkikik jahil.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan seperti itu!" Kyungsoo bergumam kesal.

"Kim Jongdae." guru Jung memberinya glare.

"Ah, maaf. Tapi aku sangat ingin memiliki mata seperti itu." Jongdae masih terkikik.

Guru Jung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap pada Kyungsoo yang hanya tertunduk dengan wajah kesal. Ini hari pertama dan masih terlalu pagi untuk menjadi hari yang buruk.

"Kyungsoo, kau boleh duduk." guru Jung mempersilahkan.

Kyungsoo bernafas lega dan mulai berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada di deretan paling belakang. Dikelas ini seluruh muridnya duduk sendiri-sendiri. Kyungsoo bersyukur karena ia tak perlu menyapa yang disebut Chairmate.

Meletakkan tasnya dan duduk menghadap kedepan dimana guru Jung kembali memulai pelajarannya. Tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dari bangku sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

.

Kyungsoo memanfaatkan waktu istirahat sekolah untuk berjalan mengitari seluruh lingkungan sekolah barunya. Ia senang. Mendengar semua orang berbicara dengan bahasa yang ia mengerti. Bagaimanapun masalah bahasa adalah faktor utama yang membuatnya sulit bersosialisasi selama ini.

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti ditaman belakang sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Jam istirahat begini, tempat yang paling menjadi tujuan utama pastilah kantin. Sedikit banyak Kyungsoo benci keramaian jadi ia memilih pergi ketempat seperti ini. Duduk di kursi panjang yang tampak teduh terlindungi pohon besar. Kyungsoo suka tempat ini. Pemandangan semak ilalang didepannya benar-benar memanjakan mata.

"Hei, mata burung hantu!" Kyungsoo terlonjak mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati dua orang pria dengan tinggi menjulang. Yang satu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya, dan yang satu lagi hanya menampakkan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian memanggilku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polos yang menggemaskan.

"Benar. Tepatnya aku yang memanggil." yang tersenyum lebar mengambil duduk disamping kanan Kyungsoo. "Hei, Yifan. Ayo kesini." ia mengajak yang berwajah datar untuk duduk disamping kiri Kyungsoo. Maka jadilah Kyungsoo duduk diantara dua manusia raksasa yang sungguh membuatnya seperti kurcaci.

Kyungsoo memandang dua orang itu bingung. Merasa begitu kecil diapit oleh dua orang layak raksasa di kanan dan kirinya. Ia bergidik membayangkan bagaimana dua orang itu memiliki tinggi yang menjulang. Gizinya pasti diberi secara berlebihan. Ah, Kyungsoo mulai meracau.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." yang tersenyum lebar mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan.

"Kyungsoo." menjabat tangan besar itu.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu. Kau mengatakannya didepan kelas tadi pagi." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar, membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. "Dia temanku." Chanyeol menunjuk pria yang duduk disebelah kiri Kyungsoo. "Namanya Wu Yifan dan ia sangat pelit bicara. Jadi kau jangan heran jika ia selalu menutup rapat mulutnya sepanjang waktu." Chanyeol terkikik.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan sambil menatap pada Yifan. Pria itu juga tengah menatapnya dan membuat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau tak makan siang?" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi tatapan dua orang itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau ini juga pelit bicara ya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan dua manusia pelit bicara seperti kalian berdua. Sungguh membosankan." keluh Chanyeol frustasi.

"Kau saja yang kebanyakan bicara. Berisik." Kyungsoo terkejut. Mendengar suara Yifan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Begitulah cara untuk membuatnya bersuara." Chanyeol memberi tahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Mau berteman?" Chanyeol kembali mengulurkan tangannya didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terpaku menatap tangan didepannya. Seseorang mengajaknya berteman? Ah, ini teman pertamanya!

"Tentu." Kyungsoo menjabat tangan besar itu lagi. Mengalihkan tangannya kedepan Yifan. "Mau berteman?" berucap yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Yifan menatapnya sekilas, kemudian membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Kalian teman pertamaku seumur hidup. Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo tulus.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Yifan hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh.

.

Kyungsoo pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Yifan menggunakan mobil Yifan. Ia duduk dibelakang, sementara Yifan duduk dikursi kemudi dan Chanyeol berada disampingnya.

"Kyungsoo, dimana kau tinggal?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Komplek di daerah Gangnam." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, itu sangat dekat dengan kafe milik Yifan. Apa kau mau mampir?" Chanyeol dengan seenaknya menawarkan, padahal itu bukan kafe miliknya.

"Kupikir seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu." Yifan menginterupsi.

"Kau dengar? Yifan mengizinkan." putus Chanyeol, lagi-lagi seenaknya.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menatap Yifan yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Kau tahu? Kau memang harus memutuskan segalanya jika itu menyangkut Yifan. Atau kau harus memulai lebih dulu, sebab Yifan benar-benar pelit berbicara." beritahu Chanyeol. "Kadang kupikir Tuhan sebaiknya tak usah memberikan suara saja padanya." Chanyeol tergelak.

Yifan mendelik. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Ah, aku senang ada kau Kyungsoo. Sebab aku bisa bicara sepuasnya dan mengganggu Yifan. Dia benar-benar pendiam." Chanyeol mengabaikan tatapan membunuh yang Yifan berikan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung. Ia menatap Yifan yang masih senantiasa menatap tajam Chanyeol. Dua teman barunya ini sedikit aneh. Yang satu suka bicara. Yang satu lagi pelit bicara. Kyungsoo tak mengerti bagaimana keduanya bisa bersama sebagai sahabat.

.

Mereka sampai di kafe milik Yifan yang tadi Chanyeol sebutkan. Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan ia melihat ada begitu banyak pelanggang yang datang.

"Kafenya ramai sekali." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tentu. Ini kafe favorit didaerah ini." Chanyeol membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. "Ayo, kita lebih baik bersantai di halaman belakang." Chanyeol menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

Yifan mengambil duduk di satu-satunya meja yang ada dihalaman belakang yang disebut oleh Chanyeol tadi. Kyungsoo menatap takjub tempat itu. Ada berbagai macam tanaman hias dan bunga yang tumbuh disana. Sementara sebuah meja dengan empat buah kursi berada ditengahnya. Menghadap pada kolam kecil dengan ikan hias mungil nan manis yang berenang bebas. Kyungsoo pikir jika ini adalah tempat bersantai paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia temui.

"Kau suka?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Yifan dan aku yang mendesain tempat ini." tambahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol menariknya untuk duduk dikursi samping Yifan. Kini ketiganya sudah duduk dengan tenang dan menatap pada pemandangan taman kecil yang ada didepan mereka.

"Awalnya Yifan ingin membuat kafenya dengan nuansa alam seperti ini. Tapi kemudian dia berubah pikiran dan tak ingin membagi keindahan ini dengan orang lain." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Kyungsoo kembali menangguk.

"Cukup bicaranya, Yeol. Itu sudah terlalu banyak." Yifan berucap tanpa menatap pada Chanyeol.

"Kupikir sudah seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu banyak. Dia teman kita sekarang." Chanyeol membalas ucapan Yifan.

Yifan hanya mendengus tak senang.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya cerita?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol ragu, "Apa yang harus aku katakan?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya.

"Apa saja. Sesuatu yang kau pikir kami sebagai teman pertamamu perlu tahu." jawab Chanyeol sekenannya.

"Aku... Bagaimana ya?" Kyungsoo memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Selama lebih dari setengah hidupku, aku hidup nomaden. Ayah bekerja sebagai peneliti dan itu mengharuskannya berpindah-pindah. Jadi, sejak memasuki sekolah dasar hingga sekarang, ku pikir aku sudah pernah datang ke lebih dari sepuluh negara dan daerah berbeda." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan Yifan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Serius? Itu hebat!" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah jempolnya.

"Apanya yang hebat? Itu melelahkan." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

"Benar juga. Kau pasti lelah terus-terusan berpindah seperti manusia purba." cetus Chanyeol asal.

"Aku tak hidup di zaman itu, Chanyeol. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka." Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Benar juga." Chanyeol menampilkan cengiran bodohnya. Idiot ini.

"Kau seperti Dandelion, kalau begitu." Yifan mengeluarkan suara.

Kyungsoo menatap pemuda itu bingung. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo beralih menatapnya.

"Dandelion itu tanaman kesukaan Yifan." Chanyeol kembali memberi tahu Kyungsoo. "Kau tahu? Ia selalu ingin seperti Dandelion. Bisa terbang keberbagai belahan dunia." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih menunjukkan kebingungan. "Kau mengerti? Bibit Dandelion selalu terbang terbawa angin dan menuju ketempat-tempat berbeda."

Kyungsoo mulai paham, "Jadi Yifan ingin seperti Dandelion?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol yang mengangguki.

"Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir kalau menjadi Dandelion itu begitu menyedihkan?" tatapan Chanyeol dan Yifan terfokus pada Kyungsoo ketika pemuda itu kembali membuka suara. "Disuatu tempat tertentu, Dandelion pasti menginginkan tinggal dan membangun hidupnya. Tapi jika angin terus membawanya pergi, ia akan selalu sendiri, meski ia bisa melihat seluruh penjuru dunia. Ku pikir Dandelion pastilah tanaman paling kesepian." Kyungsoo tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

"Entahlah. Yang tahu tentunya hanya Dandelion itu sendiri." Yifan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di taman belakang kafe.

Kyungsoo memandang punggung Yifan yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia menatap Chanyeol, menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau sudah bicara banyak. Tentu haus, bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut pendek berponi milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk canggung. Ia pikir jika ia sungguh sangat membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk membantunya berinteraksi dengan Yifan. Pemuda itu terlalu misterius dan susah ditebak.

"Jadi... kau Dandelion yang kesepian?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Dan selanjutnya Yifan datang dengan tiga gelas minuman segar di tangannya.

.

Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa sesemangat ini memasuki sekolah di hari keduanya. Tentu saja. Sekarang ia sudah memiliki teman. Tak seperti dulu ketika ia baru pindah ketempat baru yang lain.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil sambil mengunyah roti selai stroberi dimulutnya. Meninggalkan rumah besar yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi tempat tinggal -sementaranya mungkin.

"Ah, hati-hati." sang Ibu melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Kyungsoo. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." berharap semoga kalimat terakhir masih bisa didengar Kyungsoo yang sudah tak terlihat matanya.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju halte bis yang terletak sekitar 100 meter dari rumahnya. Tak terlalu jauh. Tapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo berkeringat.

"Ah, aku terlalu bersemangat." Kyungsoo bergumam dan melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Bisnya baru akan datang sekitar dua puluh menit lagi." ia kemudian memilih duduk dihalte bis dengan tenang.

Chanyeol sempat mengiriminya pesan untuk menjemput, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Ia ingin menikmati Seoul dengan caranya sendiri. Menikmati keramaiannya, meskipun Kyungsoo benci keramaian.

Kyungsoo menatap peta kecil yang menunjukkan tempat-tempat pariwisata di kota Seoul yang menempel pada dinding halte bis didekatnya. Ah, dia harus meminta Chanyeol dan Yifan untuk mengajaknya berkeliling ketika hari libur nanti. Kyungsoo sudah lupa bagaimana Seoul ketika terakhir kali ia tinggalkan. Uh, Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengingat banyak.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu dengan sabar hingga bis yang membawanya ketujuan datang. Ia segera naik dan memilih tempat duduk disebelah jendela. Pemandangan pagi kota Seoul tak boleh terlewatkan.

.

Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya menyambut Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Sedang Yifan hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan awalnya, membaca buku. Kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya. Diantara Chanyeol dan Yifan.

"Apa perjalananmu menyenangkan?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya.

"Begitulah. Ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku berangkat sekolah dengan angkutan umum." jawab Kyungsoo. "Ku pikir aku melakukannya ketika di Beijing." Kyungsoo mengingat.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apa kau punya acara sepulang sekolah?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Ia mendapat firasat baik dari pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "Kau mau jalan-jalan? Aku dan Yifan sudah lama tak melihat Namsan."

"Tentu. Aku terakhir kali mengunjunginya ketika umur 6 tahun." Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkekeh. Sedangkan Yifan menampakkan senyum tipisnya yang tak disadari oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Ini adalah jam istirahat pertama dan Kyungsoo sungguh ingin mengajak Chanyeol dan Yifan makan bersama, bahkan mentraktir mereka sebagai tanda perkenalan. Tapi...

"Aku dipanggil Guru Jung, dan kupikir ini mengenai nilai-nilaiku. Maaf ya, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Aku akan menagih traktirannya besok." senyum pamuda itu merekah.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Chanyeol melirik Yifan yang hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya.

"Yifan lumayan menyenangkan dibeberapa kesempatan. Ini bagus supaya kalian bisa lebih akrab." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, kemudian langsung pergi dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Yifan menatap pemuda berisik itu datar. Sementara Kyungsoo merasa jika ia akan segera mati kebosanan ditinggal berdua dengan Yifan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya hati-hati.

Yifan menatapnya, kemudian mengangguk. Berjalan satu langkah mendahului Kyungsoo yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang diantara suara gaduh yang menggema diseluruh kantin. Kyungsoo menatap makan siangnya jengah dan sesekali menatap sekitar. Para murid sibuk makan sambil berbagi cerita bersama teman makannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia juga ingin begitu, tapi pemuda didepannya ini sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk itu.

"Berdoa saja jika Chanyeol cepat datang dan kau tidak mati kebosanan." Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika suara Yifan terdengar untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung dan mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Aku selesai." Yifan berdiri dan memandang Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih atas traktirannya. Aku ada urusan." kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di meja kantin.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. "Datang dari planet mana tepatnya makhluk itu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap punggung Yifan yang mulai menjauh.

.

"Dimana Yifan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki kelas dan duduk dibangkunya. Bel tanda pelajaran kembali dimulai baru saja berbunyi.

Chanyeol membentuk kerutan didahinya. "Kupikir ia bersamamu. Kalian makan siang bersama, bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi kemudian dia pergi dan mengatakan jika dia memiliki urusan." jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya tiba-tiba. "Oh, kumohon tidak lagi." ia kemudian akan pergi meninggalkan kelas, sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo adalah sang pelaku.

"Menemukan Yifan." jawab Chanyeol. Dan mereka berdua berhasil meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit sebelum guru mata pelajaran memasuki kelas.

"Kemana perginya tiga orang siswa yang duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang?" Guru Im bertanya pada murid-muridnya. Dan hanya dijawab dengan gedikkan bahu. Murid-murid tak sopan!

Menghela nafas, kemudian memilih untuk mengacuhkan ketiadaan tiga siswanya dan mulai memberikan bahan ajar.

Sementara itu..

Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol yang terus berlari. Mereka telah mencari diseluruh ruangan yang menurut Chanyeol memiliki kemungkinan adanya Yifan, namun tak satu ruanganpun yang terdapat Yifan didalamnya.

"Dimana mereka melakukannya?" Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Mereka kini berada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Melakukan apa? Chanyeol kau membuatku bingung." Kyungsoo ikut frustasi.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo lirih, "Yifan.." ia terdiam dan menunduk. "Ia mungkin saja sedang meladeni tantangan Seunghyun untuk berkelahi." jawabnya.

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Mereka memang biasa seperti itu. Seunghyun dan Yifan adalah musuh sejak lama." Chanyeol mendesah lemah.

Kyungsoo ikut mendesah lemah dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Yifan tak pernah menang melawan Seunghyun. Ia akan selalu berakhir kalah, bahkan pernah suatu hari ia dihajar habis-habisan kalau bukan karena aku datang dan melerai." tutur Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Masalah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?" tanyanya.

"Dua keluarga yang saling bermusuhan. Keluarga Choi dan Wu. Aku tak tahu banyak. Sebuah cerita masalalu kedua orang tua, entahlah." Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menemukannya." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan memandang Chanyeol. "Kita berpencar." ucapnya dan Chanyeol langsung mengangguk.

Kedua pemuda itupun berjalan berlawanan arah.

.

Kyungsoo tak yakin, tapi langkahnya membawa ia menuju atap sekolah yang sangat terlarang. Ia hanya tak punya pilihan lain selain memastikan tempat itu, sebab ia tak tahu banyak ruangan-ruangan lain disekolah ini.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas kuat sebelum membuka knop pintu menuju atap sekolah dan membukanya. Hembusan angin kuat langsung menyapanya begitu ia berjalan menapaki lantai atap sekolah. Dan disudut sanalah ia menemukan Yifan. Dengan luka lebam di wajah, darah yang entah dari mana, dan jangan lupakan seragam yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari mendekat untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Yifan?" panggil Kyungsoo lirih.

Yifan tersenyum, "Kau menemukanku? Kurasa Chanyeol melewatkan tempat ini." gumamnya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K di UKS." Kyungsoo baru akan berlari, namun tangan Yifan dengan sigap menahannya.

"Duduklah." satu kata itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

Yifan menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya untuk duduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti saja dan ia menyandar pada dinding pembatas atap sekolah. Kemudian Yifan bersandar dibahunya.

"Ini benar-benar melelahkan." Yifan bergumam. "Hari ini aku berhasil mengalahkannya." bisa Kyungsoo lihat jika pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan membiarkan Yifan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit miliknya. Ia senang karena Yifan mengajaknya bicara. Satu senyum tulus terukir di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

Deru nafas teratur terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan ia tahu jika Yifan telah tertidur di bahunya. Tak lama Kyungsoo merasakan getar di ponselnya dan terdapat pesan singkat atas nama Chanyeol.

_**From : Chanyeol Park**_

_**Manis sekali. Aku akan kembali kekelas.**_

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung menatap pada pintu atap dan tak ada siapapun disana. Tapi ia yakin jika tadi Chanyeol ada disana. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap pintu itu.

.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan pemandangan atap sekolah yang sepi langsung menyapa indera penglihatannya. Ia tersadar jika berbaring pada bahu seseorang dan ketika ia menengok, satu sosok manis pemilik bahu itu langsung menyapanya dengan senyum tipis yang menawan.

"Kyungsoo?" Yifan menggumam pelan.

"Selamat sore." sapa Kyungsoo.

Yifan melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

"Maaf." Yifan bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berdiri. "Ayo." ia mengulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dengan wajah bingung yang menggemaskan. "Masih ada waktu untuk pergi mengunjungi Namsan." Yifan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk membalas uluran tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap uluran tangan itu dan ia langsung membalasnya. Merekapun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Kyungsoo menatap tautan tangan mereka dan tersenyum lagi. Tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh tangan besar Yifan. Membuatnya hangat.

Mereka berjalan menuju parkiran dan sudah ada Chanyeol yang menunggu disana. Pria itu bersandar pada mobil dengan aerphone yang terpasang dikedua telinga.

"Aku pikir aku akan meninggalkan kalian jika menunggu lebih lama lagi." Senyum lebar tak lepas dari pemuda tinggi itu. Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo dan Yifan berdiri didepan Chanyeol dan menatap jengah pemuda itu.

"Lebih baik segera masuk kedalam mobil dan berangkat." Chanyeol berbalik dan langsung memasuki mobil.

Yifan melepaskan genggamannya dan mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobil. Chanyeol mengambil alih menyetir sementara Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Yifan duduk dikursi penumpang dibelakang.

Mobil itupun langsung melaju meninggalkan halaman sekolah yang luas. Mereka berhenti di depan Apotek sebentar untuk membeli plaster luka. Kyungsoo membantu memasangkannya pada beberapa luka di wajah dan tangan Yifan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menonton saja.

"Orang-orang akan mengira kau preman dari pada seorang siswa dengan penampilan seperti itu." Chanyeol memberikan jaketnya pada Yifan.

"Kalau begitu kalian adalah anak buahku." Yifan terkekeh sambil menerima jaket ditangan Chanyeol.

"Kau menang?" Chanyeol sedikit tak yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

Yifan menjawab dengan anggukkan pelan. Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Selamat. Ini untuk pertama kalinya." gantian Chanyeol yang terkekeh.

"Selesai." kedua pemuda tinggi itu langsung menatap pada pemuda mungil yang baru saja bersuara. Ia tersenyum puas seperti baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian. Padahal ia hanya membantu memasangkan plaster luka untuk Yifan.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Chanyeol mengiterupsi.

.

Mereka sampai di Namsan tower tepat pukul lima sore. Kyungsoo menatap kagum pada pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Pemuda mungil itu persis seorang bocah yang baru berhasil melihat dunia. Kedua tangannya langsung di genggam oleh kedua pemuda tinggi dikanan kirinya. Perbedaan tinggi yang kontras itu sungguh pemandangan langkah yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Kyungsoo berjalan ditengah dua tiang listrik yang menggenggam tangannya posesif.

"Ini adalah gembok pasangan. Kau pasti sudah pernah mendengar ceritanya bukan?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama ingin memasang gembok ini di sini." ujarnya antusias.

"Kita sebaiknya memang harus melakukan itu sebagai tanda pernah mengunjungi tempat ini bertiga." ujar Chanyeol. Mereka mulai memilih gemboknya.

Chanyeol memilih gembok berwarna biru, Yifan berwarna hijau, dan Kyungsoo berwarna putih. Dan mereka mulai menulis pada gembok itu dengan spidol berwarna hitam.

'Three is One' – Chanyeol

'Like dandelions' - Yifan

'Aku menyayangi kalian' – Kyungsoo

Selesai menulis, mereka menyatukan ketiga gembok itu dan menguncinya.

"Sekarang saatnya melempar kunci ini." tutur Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku menyimpannya?" Chanyeol dan Yifan menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangan." tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, peraturannya adalah kita harus melempar kuncinya." ujar Chanyeol.

"Peraturan itu hanya berlaku untuk pasangan, bukan?" Kyungsoo memandang kuncinya. "Kita bertiga tak termasuk." Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku akan menyimpan ini." ujarnya.

Yifan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita akan menyimpannya."

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

Tak ada yang bisa menghindari sebuah perasaan dan mencegahnya timbul serta memintanya pergi seenak hati. Chanyeol, Yifan, dan Kyungsoo sudah bersama selama tujuh bulan dan bukan hal yang tak mungkin jika perasaan nyaman ada dihati masing-masing. Pada dasarnya perasaan yang tumbuh antar sesama lelaki itu ialah tak lazim. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika hati itu memungkinkan adanya rasa tersebut. Terkutuklah sebuah perasaan cinta yang lambat laun hadir di hati ketiga pemuda saling bersahabat itu. Dan berdosalah mereka yang menginginkan rasa itu pergi. Karena rasa yang hadir akan berbuah 'sakit'.

'Aku mencintainya. Tetapi aku menginginkan ia bersama sahabatku.' - Chanyeol.

Pemuda pemilik senyum lebar itu memandang foto yang terbingkai rapi dalam bingkai foto yang dipegangnya. Itu adalah foto ia dan kedua sahabatnya, Yifan dan Kyungsoo. Senyum miris terukir dibibirnya.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum kau datang." sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibirnya.

Chanyeol meraba foto dibalik bingkai itu. Tepatnya meraba wajah seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang berada ditengah. Diantara dua orang pria tinggi yang salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar jika hatinya sudah memilih pemuda mungil itu dan menetapkannya dihati. Tapi satu kenyataan memukul telak perasaannya. Ia melihat bagaimana tatapan pemuda mungil dan seorang pemuda tinggi lainnya menujukkan perasaan cinta satu sama lain.

Chanyeol sungguh ingin berhenti dan keluar dari labirin perasaanya. Tapi layaknya seluruh labirin yang ada, tak ada satupun yang berhasil keluar dari dalamnya. Begitupun Chanyeol. Sebanyak apapun ia mencari cara untuk keluar dari labirin perasaan ini, ia tetap tak akan bisa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menutup matanya sejenak. Segala waktu yang mereka bertiga lewati bersama terngiang dikepalanya. Mengapa harus pemuda itu? Mengapa harus Do Kyungsoo?

.

'Aku mencintainya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup menghancurkan hati sahabatku.' - Yifan.

Yifan berjalan sendirian sore hari itu. Ketempat yang bisa dikatakan kencan pertama mereka bertiga. Ia, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Perasaannya tengah kalut saat ini. Yifan memandang lurus pada ribuan gembok yang terpasang tak beraturan didepannya. Disana, tujuh bulan yang lalu mereka memasang gembok milik mereka.

Yifan merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci miliknya. Ia menatap miris kunci yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Kehadiranmu sudah mengubah terlalu banyak." Yifan menggenggam kuat kunci itu.

Sudah tak mungkin untuk mundur lagi sekarang. Semua hati akan tersakiti pada akhirnya. Akhir bahagia memang tak pernah ada. Cinta memang perasaan suci yang menyenangkan. Tapi cinta dengan tiga orang didalamnya tak akan pernah berhasil. Salah satu akan tersakiti dan Yifan tak ingin itu terjadi.

Ia berjalan mendekat dan mencari gembok milik mereka. Disana. Diantara ribuan yang lainnya, milik mereka berada. Ia mengingat senyum bahagia pemuda mungil pemilik gembok putih ketika menulis miliknya. Sebuah kalimat 'Aku menyayangi kalian' terukir disana. Seandainya semua hal terjadi semudah ketika menulis sebuah kalimat, perasaan Yifan tak mungkin sekalut ini. Hanya karena seorang pemuda mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo, ia merasa tersiksa.

.

'Seseorang harus mendengar ini. Aku mencintaimu.' - Kyungsoo.

Pemuda mungil pemilik mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati itu tengah duduk di atas sebuah ayunan yang berada dihalaman rumahnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya hendak menahan tangis. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya seperti Dejavu atau memang semua itu sudah pernah didengarnya bahkan terlalu sering?

"Tak bisakah waktu berhenti dititik ini?" Kyungsoo si pemuda mungil melontarkan satu kalimat lirih dari bibirnya.

Ia seharusnya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan ini dari jauh hari. Tapi ia tak pernah punya waktu untuk itu sebab ia telah memiliki dua orang berharga dan tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain bersama mereka. Dua sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi, Yifan dan Chanyeol. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan ingin terus jatuh tanpa mau kembali. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia pertahankan dan tak ingin membuangnya begitu saja. Rasa cinta pada salah satu diantara dua orang yang ia sebut sahabat. Dua pemuda tinggi yang selalu bersamanya selama tujuh bulan lamanya.

Jadi, haruskah sebuah kata 'perpisahan' memutuskan semua tali yang sudah mengikat kuat dan sulit dilepaskan? Kyungsoo benci mengakui ini, tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pada dasarnya ia memanglah Dandelion yang harus kembali tertiup angin dan terbang kebelahan dunia yang lain. Seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tak ingin pergi dengan mudah. Ia harus menyelesaikan suatu hal dan ia tak ingin menyesal karena kesempatan itu tak mudah didapat. Kyungsoo mencintai salah satunya. Apakah Wu Yifan? Ataukah Park Chanyeol?

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo datang hanya beberapa menit sebelum jam pertama kelasnya dimulai. Raut lelah terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya. Ia mengambil duduk di kursinya yang tepat berada ditengah antara Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"Soo, coba tebak? Yifan akan membawa kita pergi kesuatu tempat." wajah bahagia Chanyeol nampak jelas ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua pria disampingnya bergantian. "Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Tanyakan saja." Chanyeol melirik pada Yifan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah menuntut.

"Padang Dandelion." jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Sungguh?" wajah lelah Kyungsoo berubah cerah. Yifan mengangguk, sedang Chanyeol terkekeh. Mata Kyungsoo dengan binar dan bulat sempurna itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kita akan pergi hari Sabtu ini." tutur Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Chanyeol baru akan menginterupsi, sebelum guru mata pelajaran pertama datang dan membuat Chanyeol harus menekan rasa ingin tahunya.

.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di ayunan yang sama sore hari ini. Dan kali ini ia sungguhan menangis. Betapa memalukannya jika dipikirkan, bagaimana seorang lelaki menangis seperti ini. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah tak peduli dengan fakta itu. Ia sangat sedih. Dan menangis adalah cara yang ia pikirkan baik untuk saat ini.

Jadi, apa yang membuat pemuda mungil nan manis ini menangis?

Kyungsoo mengingat kembali ucapan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Kyungsoo pikir ia akan mengatakan tentang kepergiannya hari ini. Tapi pupus sudah harapannya setelah mendengar jika kedua sahabatnya memakai hari Sabtu yang merupakan hari terakhirnya berada di Seoul, untuk pergi ketempat paling mereka bertiga inginkan. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo sanggup menghancurkan kebahagiaan kedua sahabat yang salah satunya ia cintai.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Wajah iba sang Ibu menatapnya.

"Ibu." Kyungsoo berucap lirih sambil meraih tubuh Ibunya kedalam pelukan.

"Ada apa?" suara lembut itu bertanya.

"Bisakah kita mengundur kepergian menuju Singapura?" Kyungsoo menatap sendu wajah paruh baya itu.

"Kenapa?" sang Ibu kembali bertanya.

"Aku.." Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku tak ingin pergi." lirih Kyungsoo. "Ibu, bolehkah?"

Sang Ibu tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memohon untuk tinggal. Ada apa?"

"Diantara banyak tempat yang pernah kita singgahi. Aku menginginkan Seoul lebih dari apapun." sang Ibu menghapus air mata putera satu-satunya. "Karena disini aku mendapatkan banyak hal yang tak pernah kudapat ditempat lain."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kala tangan sang Ibu mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya.

"Aku memiliki teman dan..." nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. "..seseorang yang aku cintai ditempat ini." lanjutnya membuat sang Ibu terkejut.

Sang Ibu tersenyum kecut. "Ibu tak bisa berbuat banyak, nak." ujarnya lirih.

.

"Kyungsoo!" untuk pertama kalinya. Kyungsoo yakin jika itu benar-benar suara milik Yifan. Pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan lantang dan sebuah amarah tersirat dari panggilan itu.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, hingga Yifan dan Chanyeol datang mendekat padanya.

"Aku ingin penjelasanmu tentang kepindahan ke Singapura hari Sabtu nanti." Yifan menatapnya tajam dan Chanyeol hanya menunduk sedih.

"Aku.." Kyungsoo menunduk, tak mampu menatap wajah kedua sahabatnya. "..minta maaf." ucapnya.

"Aku ingin penjelasanmu, bukan permintaan maaf." Yifan menarik bahu Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. "Katakan dengan menatap mataku, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo sungguh takut mendengar ucapan tegas itu.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu diam dan membiarkan Yifan yang melakukannya saat ini. Yifan jarang bicara. Tapi ketika dia melakukannya, itu artinya dia benar-benar ingin dan tak bisa meminta orang lain mentoleransi.

"Bicaralah, Kyungsoo." nada suara Yifan berubah sedih.

Hari itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dan tak menemukan bibirnya mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab Yifan. Dan saat itu pula ia menyadari jika pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh kecewa padanya sampai ia pergi dan tak menoleh sedikitpun lagi.

"Mungkin kami memang tak seharusnya mengharapkan Dandelion tetap tinggal, karena semua tahu bahwa itu tak mungkin." kalimat terakhir Chanyeol sebelum pemuda itu juga pergi menyusul langkah Yifan dan juga tak menoleh lagi.

.

Ini adalah waktu satu hari sebelum kepergian Kyungsoo. Ia berpikir mungkin memang seharusnya begini. Kedua sahabatnya tak mau lagi berbicara padanya dan ia bisa pergi tanpa beban. Sebab ia tahu bahwa tak ada lagi yang menginginkannya disini. Alasannya untuk tinggal sudah tak ada lagi dengan perginya dua orang paling berpengaruh dihidupnya.

"Apa kau sudah mengemasi semuanya?" sang Ibu bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Dari awal aku memang tak pernah punya banyak, Bu." jawabnya.

"Maafkan Ibu, nak." sang Ibu meraih puteranya kedalam pelukkan.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat sebuah benda ditangannya. Kunci. Rasanya kepindahan sebelumnya tak pernah seberat dan semenyedihkan ini.

.

Yifan dan Chanyeol menatap meja yang ada diantara mereka. Meja milik Kyungsoo. Mulai hari ini meja itu mungkin tak akan pernah menemukan pemiliknya lagi. Kyungsoo sudah memilih keluar sehari sebelum kepergiannya menuju Singapura.

"Kau tak ingin melakukan apapun?" suara Chanyeol memecah keheningan dikelas yang sepi itu.

"Untuk apa? Kau tahu takdir Dandelion tetaplah begitu." Yifan tersenyum miris.

"Aku pikir kau sungguh mencintainya." Chanyeol tersenyum, sementara Yifan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Aku pikir kau juga." dan satu kalimat balasan dari Yifan menciptakan sebuah tawa ringan diantara dua pemuda itu.

.

Kyungsoo menarik sendiri koper miliknya begitu ia sampai di halaman luas Bandara Internasional Seoul. Melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya. Empat puluh lima menit sebelum waktu keberangkatan.

Kyungsoo ingin kembali menangis mengingat bagaimana seharusnya ia berbahagia hari ini karena ia dan kedua sahabatnya akan pergi ke Padang Dandelion dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mendengar Chanyeol memainkan gitar dan ia dan Yifan yang akan bernyanyi. Menikmati angin sejuk yang akan selalu siap membawa biji Dandelion pergi.

Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah check in saat ini. Tapi ia belum ingin. Menggantungkan harapan untuk bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya untuk terakhir kali. Sebab ia telah mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol. Sekali ini saja. Kyungsoo tak ingin pergi dengan mudah.

"Nak." tangan sang Ayah yang kali ini menepuk bahunya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Ayah." ujar Kyungsoo mulai gelisah.

"Kyungsoo." sang Ayah memaksa anaknya untuk menghadap padanya. "Katakan pada Ayah." perintah pria paruh baya itu.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Aku ingin tetap tinggal." lirih Kyungsoo. "Sekali ini saja aku ingin tetap tinggal. Mohon dengar permintaanku, Ayah." Kyungsoo akhirnya terisak pelan.

Sang Ayah kemudian meraihnya kedalam pelukan.

"Ayah percaya jika kau akan baik-baik saja." melepas pelukan dari sang anak dan menatapnya. "Lakukanlah jika memang itu pilihanmu." sang Ayah tersenyum. "Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk membuat pilihan, dan Ayah mengizinkannya."

Kyungsoo menatap Ayahnya terkejut. Sang Ayah mengambil koper miliknya dan sebuah kunci juga.

"Kali ini Ayah sengaja tak menjual rumah karena Ayah pikir kita mungkin memang akan kembali kesana suatu saat." Kyungsoo menerima kunci itu. "Tinggallah disana dan tunggu Ayah dan Ibu untuk kembali beberapa tahun lagi." usapan pelan dirambut Kyungsoo serta senyum meyakinkan dari sang Ibu.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Aku akan menunggu kalian." ucapnya.

"Tentu, nak."

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Ia berbalik dan kembali menarik kopernya untuk pulang. Ya. Kali ini Kyungsoo punya tempat tinggal tetap. Ia berjalan keluar dari bandara dan membulatkan matanya melihat dua orang pemuda dengan senyum menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Do Kyungsoo." itu Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana.."

"Ibumu memberitahu kami untuk menunggu disini." Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Mereka hanya ingin mendengar kau meminta. Sebab si tunggal keluarga Do tak pernah menginginkan apapun." Chanyeol menarik koper Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sekarang aku punya." ujar Kyungsoo mantap.

"Tentu. Dan kami akan menjaga keinginanmu." Yifan yang akhirnya bersuara.

"Terima kasih." mereka bertiga berpelukan.

.

Mobil hitam milik Yifan itu melaju menapaki jalanan sepi menuju tempat bernama Padang Dandelion. Senyum tak luput dari bibir pemuda mungil yang kini tengah menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dari kaca mobil yang terbuka.

Dan tatapan kagum dari mata bulat itu berbinar indah ketika ia berhasil melihat pemandangan hamparan putih Dandelion didepannya. Kyungsoo berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menuju hamparan Dandelion itu.

Yifan dan Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Pada akhirnya, dia bukanlah Dandelion." ujar Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Dia adalah Dandelion yang beruntung." timpal Yifan.

"Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau tersakiti oleh kisah ini?"

"Baiklah. Keputusan ada ditangan Kyungsoo."

"Apa?" Yifan dan Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba. "Keputusan apa yang harus aku tentukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Yifan dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu." ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mencintai salah satu." jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Baiklah. Katakan." ujar Yifan.

"Sebelum aku mengatakannya, maukah kalian mengubur kunci kita ditengah Padang Dandelion ini?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan kunci miliknya.

Yifan dan Chanyeol ingat dengan kunci itu. Kunci gembok di Namsan. "Baiklah." jawab keduanya.

Jatuh cinta itu memang indah. Tapi memiliki sahabat adalah diatas segalanya. Semua perasaan ini adalah milik Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi keduanya sama-sama berharga.

Chanyeol mengerti jika ia tak akan bisa keluar dari labirin ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menikmatinya saja. Asalkan Kyungsoo dan Yifan selalu berada di sisinya, ia rasa itu tak akan sulit.

Yifan tak ingin terus tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Cinta adalah anugerah. Seandainya ia diberi kesempatan jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia tetap ingin jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintai Yifan. Tapi kita semua akan terus menjadi sahabat sampai akhir." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu." Chanyeol sepertinya sudah memprediksikan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Yifan tersenyum tulus.

.

.

END

.

Hai.. hai.. fic ringan ditengah-tengah kesibukan tugas dan persiapan seminar di kampus. Maafkan saya yang melewatkan fic chaptered dan malah memilih menulis fic oneshoot baru. Awalnya setelah UTS saya sudah akan menulis lanjutan Oh! My best friends dan Trouble Maker. Tapi kasus Kris benar-bena merusak feel. Saya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan perasaan (cielah -_-) dan begitu saya sudah baik-baik saja, malah waktu dan idenya yang menghilang. Hhu maafkan saya :(

saya akan usahakan untuk membuat lanjutan fanfic chaptered secepatnya, jika sudah punya waktu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena saat ini benar-benar sibuk untuk tampil ngisi acara seminar, dan jadi panitia seminar besar yang lain. Belum lagi UAS yang siap menunggu diawal july. Mohon do'anya saja yaa dan semoga masih bersedia menunggu :)

Oh ya satu lagi. Saya pengen lebih akrab dengan sesama pencinta exo dan kaisoo. So, perkenalkan nama saya park ri rin dan kalian bisa panggil saya Rin. Saya udah 20 puluh tahun, btw hha so.. kalian bisa panggil adik kalo lebih tua, dan panggil kakak kalo lebih muda. Salam kenal :)


End file.
